


don't leave me

by Demi_Fae



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Impalement, Padawan Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Bright red drops stood out starkly against pure white snow. Everywhere Anakin looked the planet was stained with the blood of his men, those dead and those still dying.“Obi-Wan!” He yelled into the after-battle haze. Clones barely looked up from where they laid, far too used to their commander’s screaming. Normally he might stay and help comfort a few, but Anakin could barely think past his panic and the fading bond in his head. “Master!”Anakin tugged on their bond and limped off in the direction it led as fast as he could. Everything he passed was a blur, clones blending into the background as he focused on finding exactly where Obi-Wan had ended up after being separated from Anakin. Not even a few moments later Anakin hurried his pace, the sight of smears of dark red spurring him on.-Day 10:Blood Loss| Internal Bleeding |Trail of Blood
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930612
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	don't leave me

Bright red drops stood out starkly against pure white snow. Everywhere Anakin looked the planet was stained with the blood of his men, those dead and those still dying. 

“Obi-Wan!” He yelled into the after-battle haze. Clones barely looked up from where they laid, far too used to their commander’s screaming. Normally he might stay and help comfort a few, but Anakin could barely think past his panic and the fading bond in his head. “Master!”

Anakin tugged on their bond and limped off in the direction it led as fast as he could. Everything he passed was a blur, clones blending into the background as he focused on finding exactly where Obi-Wan had ended up after being separated from Anakin. Not even a few moments later Anakin hurried his pace, the sight of smears of dark red spurring him on. 

Obi-Wan wasn’t too far from the chaos of the battle, but far enough that the sounds of medics yelling and screams of pain faded into the background. It could almost be called peaceful, if not for the broken body propped against a spindly tree. 

“Master!” Anakin gasped out and fell to his knees. Almost immediately his legs became soaked and he started shaking from the cold but he couldn’t care less when he saw how pale Obi-Wan was. 

He and Obi-Wan always fought together. They were more powerful next to each other, two halves of the same warrior. Yet they couldn’t always stay together when fighting, it was all too easy to be pulled in different directions. Anakin didn’t think anything of it when they separated, sure in the fact that they could defend themselves and would both be alright by the end of the day. 

His hands danced over Obi-Wan’s form, wanting to help but unsure if he would make anything worse. “Shit, kriff-” 

Anakin had been so sure they would both be fine, that Obi-Wan would be fine, and now-

“Medic!” He screamed over his shoulder. He wasn’t sure that anyone would have heard him and screamed louder, barely enough to be heard with the rushing in his own ears. “Medic!” 

Anakin didn’t know much about first aid, but he knew enough to not try and pull out the branch in Obi-Wan’s midsection. He couldn’t be sure what organs it had punctured, if any, but he knew that Obi-Wan’s chest wasn’t moving nearly enough. 

Tears of panic and pain stung Anakin’s eyes as he looked back over his shoulder, hoping to see Kix or Suture or Torn or any other figure rushing towards them, only to be met with nothing. 

“Okay- okay, master, I’m sorry, but this is going to hurt-” The lightsaber in his hand trembled as he lit it. The blue light bathed them in a strange glow that just made the bags under Obi-Wan’s eyes worse. “Shit!” 

Anakin cursed as he turned his saber off again. Darkness surrounded them once more as the glow disappeared and silence hung between them. Anakin’s shoulders trembled with the force of trying to keep his sobs back. Obi-Wan couldn’t die so soon, not now, not after his mother- Anakin wasn’t even knighted yet, Obi-Wan had to live until that and then through this stupid war, until Anakin could tell him about Padme and the Tuskens like he wasn’t strong enough to do now- Obi-Wan _couldn’t die-_

Anakin flinched as a hand brushed his cheek. “Obi-Wan…?” He looked up to meet his master’s tired, smiling face. Anakin couldn’t help but notice that even as he watched, blood leaked out of Obi-Wan’s mouth and dripped down his face. 

“An’kin,” Obi-Wan mumbled. His eyes were unfocused and hazy, unable to see Anakin though he was only inches away. His hand dropped back to his side, unable to gather the strength to hold it up. “You n’d to grab Kix-”

“No!” Anakin’s shout startled both of them, Obi-Wan letting out a hiss as he jolted backwards. “I’m not leaving you here!” 

“Then y’ll need to c’rry me,” Obi-Wan pushed out. His hand went up to grab the spike sticking out of his stomach, smearing blood on the palm of his hand. Even as Anakin watched more dripped off the tip to join the puddle forming on the ground. 

Anakin took another breath and lit his saber once more. With Obi-Wan’s eyes on him, encouraging him, his hand seemed to shake less though he was even more nervous than before. 

A hand over his own had him glancing back up to his master. "An'kin," Obi-Wan said. Anakin could tell it was too hard for him to speak and breathe, and reached out to steady Obi-Wan in the Force. His master took as deep of a breath as he could and- _oh._

Anakin sunk back into the feeling of his master's absolute trust in him, his belief that Anakin would get him to safety. Anakin forced his eyes back open and maneuvered his lightsaber behind Obi-Wan to carve the branch off of the tree. 

Obi-Wan leaned forward slightly to give him more room, and Anakin could see sweat break out on his forehead even in the cold. He coughed slightly, trying to hold back the stronger ones which would wrack his chest and cause him far more pain than he currently felt. 

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief when it came free without issue. Obi-Wan collapsed back on the tree panting and clutching his stomach. Anakin wouldn't admit he was worried but he was- Obi-Wan’s wound was bleeding freely and he couldn’t make out the brown of the stick behind the red of the blood. 

Anakin moved as quickly as he could to scoop up his master in his arms. He wasn’t sure if it was all in his head or not, but Obi-Wan felt far lighter than he should have. “Just hold on, Master, you’ll be alright- Medic!” 

He tried to keep his running as smooth as possible to not jostle Obi-Wan’s wound. He could tell he wasn’t entirely successful from the pained hisses coming from Obi-Wan’s mouth. His panic blinded him to his own pain, running on his hurt leg and scenery rushing by once more. 

“Kix,” he gasped out once he reached the clone. He was attending to another fallen brother, near the medical tent- _how far had he run?-_ and he hopped up once he spotted the master- padawan pair. 

“General! Commander! What happened?” He barked out as the small group rushed to the tent. Out of the corner of his eye Anakin saw another take over care of the brother Kix had left. 

“I don’t know, I found him leaning on a tree a little further down-” 

“Clear a cot!” Kix yelled. People were bustling all around the small area and the smell of antiseptic and blood overwhelmed his nose. Anakin laid Obi-Wan down on the cot that was pushed toward him as gently as he could. 

He was about to pull away, leave Obi-Wan to the mercy of those trained to care for him and fight the instinct to follow, to stay still and not push his way in behind them, when Obi-Wan’s weak hand reached for his own. 

“Anakin?” 

“Yes, Master- I’m here-” 

“Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Anakin smiled weakly down at his master. He laughed, just a little- “You know, I think this counts as the second time I’ve saved your life.” 

“D’s not,” Obi-Wan slurred. 

Anakin lightly set Obi-Wan’s hand down on the cot and watched as the medics wheeled him away. “I’ll be here when you get out, Master,” he said, and settled himself to wait for Obi-Wan for as long as it took. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's to writing something and immediately uploading it, ey-
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
